


Bullet From A Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Injured Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John being a BAMF.That's it.





	

He hears the bullet before he sees it.

It is quiet, a whisper, but it grows steadily louder until it is screaming in John's ears. Then there is a rush of blood, the bullet hitting someone,  _not him_ a voice in his mind whispers, but Sherlock, and the screaming vanishes, replaced by the dull thud of rage.

A snarl leaves his lips as they curl, exposing his teeth, and he lunges towards the man with the gun, aware of nothing but the rage burning in his ears and the fact that  _Sherlock has been shot!_ The man who shot him is terrified, eyes wide with fear and foaming at the mouth, the light of madmen dancing in his eyes but he's laughing. 

John wastes no time.

The man is knocked out within seconds, and John rushes over to Sherlock; the detective has a hand putting pressure on the wound, but not as much as he should be.

Instinct kicks in.

John rips a strip of fabric off his shirt, wrapping it tight around the wound (the bullet's not in it, he's checked), wincing apologetically when Sherlock gives a slight hiss of pain.

 _Sorry,_ he mouths.  
_It's okay,_ Sherlock mouths back.  _It's fine. I'm fine_ _._

The incident is never spoken of again, but John knows they both remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's jerky n shit but i couldn't think of any more to add to it  
> my brain has had a meltdown


End file.
